


Her Surprise, His Gift and Their Celebration

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-01
Updated: 2008-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione has a special present to give to Ron on his birthday.





	Her Surprise, His Gift and Their Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Her Surprise  
  
  
“Ron?”  
  
A sleepy groan.  
  
“Ron.”  
  
Blue eyes blinked open. “"Wha’time’sit?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip to keep from laughing. Ron was adorable when he was still half asleep. “Early.”  
  
“Rosie awake?”  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
“ G’ba't’sleep.” His eyes drifted shut.  
  
“Ron?”  
  
Another groan.  
  
“I want to give you your birthday present now.”  
  
“Too tired for  _that._  Maybe after breakfast.”  
  
Hermione giggled and slapped his arm playfully. “Actually… your gift won’t be ready for some time…”  
  
“Then let me sleep until then.”  
  
“You’re going to have a lie-in for another eight months?”  
  
Silence.  
  
Then Ron’s eyes snapped open, all thoughts of sleep forgotten.

* * *

 

 

 

His Gift

 

Ron was beyond knackered, as he stumbled into bed long after midnight. He spent the last two days working double shifts so that he could have his birthday off. He and Hermione were planning on taking Rose to the zoo. But he needed some sleep first.  
  
Someone was calling him.  
  
Ron opened his eyes. The bedroom was still too dark. Why was Hermione waking him?  
  
 _Rosie awake? No? Then back to sleep I go._  
  
Ah, she wants to give me a gift? Too tired for sex… maybe later.  
  
Eight months…what is she on about? What takes…   
  
Ron’s eyes snapped open.

* * *

Their Celebration

 

“You okay?” 

“Are you…?” He glanced down at her belly, shocked.

Hermione nodded. “I’m pregnant.”

“With a baby?”

“No,” she laughed. “A pygmy puff.” 

“H-How?”

"Don't tell me you've forgotten how babies-"

“Hermione!” He grinned. “I mean when?”

“My office… when you surprised me with  _lunch_.”

Ron chuckled at the memory. “Blimey. That’s great.” He kissed her. “That  _is_  great, right?”

Hermione nodded, tears welling in her eyes. “Absolutely. Do you like your present?”

“It’s brilliant.”

“Happy Birthday, Ron.”

Ron grinned and pulled Hermione into his arms. He started to unbutton her pajama top.

“What are you doing?”

“Skipping Breakfast.”

 


End file.
